Cathing Fire: Finnick Odair
by lgandara93
Summary: OneShot. THG "- I wish I were dead, I say. Wish they were all dead and we also would be best And I wish she was dead to be suffering what must now be suffering Her screams become louder and louder..." Finnick!Finnick! "Oneshot. Finnik after Quell.


**Disclaimer: The characters belong to the amazing Suzanne Collins. This is only part of my crazy head. Warning / Danger: Refrain pure and innocent minds, this fic is full of Lemons that can damage your sensitivity.**

* * *

A golden arrow flies toward the weak point of the dome-shaped force field, I see it fly and hit your target just as I stuck the tip of my trident on my arm, I lift the skin layer and I get to start the small shaped locator microchip.

- Katniss! -Peeta's voice howls, do not know where it comes from. But if it means that arrow.

Me bristles all body hair and lightning strikes the tree. White lightning travels the wire and, for a moment, the dome is filled with a blinding light. Distinguish between light and see two blue eyes.

- Peeta!

Blood does not to leave while I stretched my arm to try to reach Peeta, who falls to the ground, paralyzed, and I'm launched several feet into the air. I can not reach him. As I hit a tree hear the voice of Katniss: we promised to save him, save him I had intended for her.

Everything seems to erupt. The soil is removed on my fainting body, turning into a shower of dirt and broken plants. Trees burn, and even the sky is filled with bright flowers of light. I do not understand why bombard heaven, until I realize that the Rangers are shooting fireworks up while the actual destruction happens on the ground. I decide to overcome the shock and my feet, I have no time to watch the sky. When I get to my feet I have to hold on to a tree that is still burning, I notice a considerable sickness blood loss but I walk slowly.

Peeta's body lies between a burning bush, yell his name to wake up and brought together all my strength to get to her. I have to, I have to carry Peeta alive to District 13. Doy two slow steps and returns to the ground tremble.

That's when I lose it.

The hovercraft with the command on both Capitol materialize without notice, the low clip from the bottom up to be just above Peeta.

- Peeta! -Snapper, I run even if weak.

The ground trembled again and I end toppled to the ground, blood flows like waterfalls of my arm as the claws grab Peeta, which is two simple steps of my reach, and will rise. Another hovercraft enters heaven and starts shooting the other, which has already swallowed Peeta and flees in heaven. Then other claws down and grab me who. Term fainted from blood loss as I rise to heaven.

When I start to regain consciousness, I feel like I'm in a cold place, I'm on a small table for my size, my legs fall off at the end and noticed punctures tubes on the left arm. I'm not sure if it's a hovercraft Capitol or the rebels, but I decide to get up. I take a mask with air and I have to spend some time perched on the edge of the table until the room stops moving. My right arm is bandaged to the elbow, but I notice the feeling that I have had to give points. I pull the tubes out of my other arm and hanging brackets beside the bed and I stand. I look around and see that I'm alone. How many have survived, have managed to rescue all Plutarch? Katniss, Peeta, Johanna and ... and all. Do we have left and now I'm lying on the way to the Capitol to be tortured?

I am naked except for a thin nightgown, so I take it off me and make a knot to use the web as a noose to choke if I meet someone problematic. There are no guards at the door. I walk in silence for a narrow hallway to a metal door that is ajar. There's someone behind; I open the door and get screwed someone rolled her nightgown.

- Do you ... let go? Says Haymitch.

Then take a knife from who knows where and nail in my leg, I'm so weak and perplexed that lost the tie and throw me to the ground.

- Wow, I did not use it on you, boy blurts Haymitch me, looking at me while the mark I made him scratch.

- It ... You can tell where I am?

- You are with us, Finnick responds Plutarch, appearing behind me and leave the door ajar you again. What have you done, Haymitch?

Plutarch squats and helps me get the knife, before I decide to use my nightgown to plug the wound. Help me to my feet and I sit in a chair. Haymitch makes me a bowl of soup in front and a biscuit, and pass me a spoon.

- Come, I say both.

Haymitch and Plutarch sitting in front of me.

- Finnick, I'll explain what happened, and I will not ask until it's over, okay?

Seat, stunned. And this is what he tells me.

The plan went smoothly, they managed to get Katniss in the arena. Plutarch and rebels wanting to overthrow the Capitol have achieved what they wanted: to have Katniss and so can be the symbol of the rebellion, the Mockingjay. Little did they know is that Katniss would shoot off with wire Beetee, strategically placed between weapons like my trident. The hovercraft belongs to District 13, currently headed by a circuitous route to that district. Meanwhile, almost all the districts of Panem are in full scale rebellion. Katniss is now in another room of the same vehicle with Beete. The question leaves my lips with no brake.

- What about the others?

- What'd I tell you not to ask questions?

Peeta, Johanna and Enobaria are prisoners at the Capitol. Johanna was found after starting the tracking device Katniss arm while Brutus and Enobaria away. It was planned that way, but she was captured. Noto fists turn white while Haymitch tells me that Peeta is in the hands of the Capitol. So what I saw was true, I was a few feet away. But I could not move ...

- As for the Districts of Panem ...

I get up on hearing that phrase. District 4, my house.

- We've lost communication with 7, 10 and 12, but 11 is the transport under control, so at least there is hope that achieve food out.

- Does that mean you can take 4? I ask, my voice becomes hoarse and broken.

- No, sorry, I answered Plutarch, who lowers his head. No way to take you to the 4, but I gave special orders to go for it as soon as possible. I can not do anything else, Finnick.

Annie. My Annie. I can not be at the expense of the 13 go for it, I have to make sure I did not catch.

- I'll go myself-insurance. Let me at 4 and'll get with my own hands. I have to go for it, 'I say, desperate.

- Do not be stupid, that's the worst thing you could do. Would get her killed, no doubt. As long as you live, keep them alive as bait says Haymitch.

The door bursts open and stumbled Katniss entering the room. The light coming through the windows and rounded in the distance, I see the top of a forest. We're not even close to 4, I can not go for it. Almost'm not aware that the fight has with Katniss Haymitch, he say things and scream until she calms down and is sitting next to me. Plutarch offers another dish with the broth and explain the same thing to me, but with little detail to get her out she was already planned. I do not hear the conversation, my mind is now with Annie. Oh, Annie, you'll be fine, you'll be safe, what if you do not? I can not, I can not live without it, let's think about what will do to get weaken. What weaken me? They have done, I have removed the person I love most about me.

- Because when the force field broke out, you would be the first you would try to capture, and the less you knew, the better, says Haymitch, back to reality.

- The first? Why? Katniss asks, trying to follow the thread.

- For the same reason that others accept die to keep you alive, I answer, my voice sounds serious but inside is shattered.

When explained that we could save Peeta, Katniss is thrown against the side of Haymitch and nailed nails into his face, drawing blood and wounding one eye. After two terrible, terrible things really scream, attempt to crawl away Katniss and Haymitch know that makes a great effort not to tear it to shreds, because it is the mockingjay, we need to keep her alive.

Other hands and help me back to Katniss to the couch with wrists bound, she hits the surface with his head furiously again and again. So it seems I enter the same state as her. The simple image of losing Annie, leaving it in the grip of the Capitol, and that last attempt to save Peeta did not get make me cringe. My legs fail and I am perched on a bed next to Katniss. She pricked her arm with the morflina and simply moaning like a dying animal. I, however, noticed that the cold floods my body, I feel like I rebanasen the brain into two pieces and my body tenses like when you stretch a knot. Because I know you suffer a similar pain. She has lost Peeta, I lost Annie. Sack all the strength I have left to say:

- Katniss, Katniss, sorry. I wanted to come back for him and Johanna, but I could not move.

The tears start coming out of my eyes and I notice that my body ends up collapsing.

- It's better for him to attempt to Johanna reason-because they will realize soon that knows nothing and does not kill you if they think they can use it against you.

- What bait? Katniss asks the ceiling. What used as bait to Annie, Finnick?

I can not stop to mourn. It's true, it probably used as bait to use against me Annie. Damn, why, why I had to leave it at home. Why would you say to the rebels of their existence. He wanted to protect her from all this and the end has been fully involved. His voice screaming, like jabberjays sand, begin to flood my ears. Sneaks into my head and I get hands to ears to try to believe it's not real.

- I wish I were dead, I say. I wish they were all dead and we. It would be best.

And I wish she was dead to be suffering what must now be suffering. Her screams become louder and louder.

"Finnick! Finnick!"

No. It is not true. She is not in the Capitol. Follow home. As you step out of this stupid nightmare she will receive me at home, throw my neck like he always does to meet me, then I will make a cod dish, always burning somewhere that was spent monitoring the iron, and I will be among his arms, the only arms that could comfort me in this world. Squealed his name so hard and I ended breaking voice and have to be pinned between several people, I prick the arm with a syringe as my body convulses. I surrender, I silk medicine and let me roam my consciousness.

So I lose my mind in unreality.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Lucy.**


End file.
